Tell Her
by EoSvuLuvFan
Summary: Elliot is hiding things in his life from Olivia, but when a case pushes him over the edge and she is there to help him, will he finally gain the courage to tell her? Tell her everything? E/O **Chapter SIX Up.** Complete. Sequel to follow soon.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first fan fic __**ever**__. So..please be nice lol. I am a huge E/O Shipper so that is pretty much going to be the main plot of the story. I hope you all like it but be honest if you don't._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was written simply for fun and not for profit. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Tell Her**

**Chapter One**

**1-6 Station House**

As he sat across from her, staring at her, he began to hate himself even more. How could he tell her? What would she think of him? He tried... He tried to make it work the second time around, but he couldn't lie to himself anymore. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to his wife. Not when he was in love with someone else. It had been almost a month now since they separated. He hasn't seen his kids in almost three weeks. Kathy wouldn't let him. She was so mad about him leaving again. He missed his children. His lawyer and Kathy's lawyer were working on the custody issue and finalizing the divorce. Their case loads were piling up at work, and a lack of bodies at the office wasn't helping so he didn't have anytime to think or sleep. It was killing him. He needed to talk about it. He needed to tell her. But how?

"El...?"

_Shit!_ She caught him staring at her. How long was he doing that? She was looking at him now with a very puzzled expression.

"Sorry Liv. Got caught up in my thoughts. This case has my mind going a-wall."

That wasn't really much of a lie. The two of them have been non stop for almost three days now. A little six year old girl, Ella, was taken from her bed in the middle of the night. The only evidence they had was a note saying "Four days" which was left on her pillow. CSU found nothing at the scene except a broken window lock and foresnics had nothing to offer. Not a single print nor fiber was found at the scene or within a two block radius of the apartment complex. Day four was approuching fast and the decetives didn't even know what Four Days meant.

She just smiled at him and shook her head with a chuckle. "I was starting to think I had something on face." He smiled at her and returned to his work. A few seconds later she continued. "I know what you mean though. I don't get it El. How could we have nothing. No leads. No evidence. That little girl is out there with someone and possibly less than twenty four hours to live, if she isn't dead already." Her smile was very quickly replaced with watery eyes. Olivia always took the child cases hard. They all did.

"We'll find her Liv. We'll get the bastard, and trust me, when we do he **WILL** have something on his face."

Knowing exactly what he meant she simply shook her head. Elliot was always known to take matters into his own hands. Literally. With his fists. Normally she would say something to change his mind and tell him to stop, but at this point she might join him in the festivities.

_.....Four hours later...._

"Benson, Stabler....we got her! Munch and Fin are on their way to Mercy. Meet them there." Cragen yelled from his office.

"Cap. How? Where was she?" Elliot questioned walking up to his Captain.

"Much and Fin will breif you when you get to the hopsital Elliot. Now you and Olivia go. NOW." With this he closed his door.

**Mercy Genral Hospital. Pediatric ICU.**

Elliot and Olivia saw their collegues talking at the end of the hall. They quickened their pace to meet up with them.

"Fin! What have we got?" Olivia's concern evident in both her words and demneor.

"Bastard really did a number on her Liv. She has three broken ribs, a concussion, a broken arm and bruising all over her body. She is in a coma right now and..."

"Did he..."

"Didn't get the chance to." Fin cut her off before she could even finish her question. With a light smile he lightly placed his hand on her arm. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't raped.

"Where did you guys find her? Did we get the bastard?" Elliot was very sleep deprived and very stressed out, as concerned as he was about her condition he was even more concerned about getting this bastard off the street.

"Lady was walking her dog when she heard whimpers coming from behind a grated window in an alley. Damn idot must have forgetten to close it before he left. Cops showed up and found the girl locked up and tied to a post. She fit the descripition of Ella that we sent out. Munch and I were driving back to the house when we heard it on the scanner, as soon as we go there and confirmed that it was her, we called Cragen."

Olivia already knew the answer from his story, but she had to ask any way. "So we don't have the guy?"

Fin shook his head. "No. Bastard wasn't there. CSU is at the scene now looking for prints or DNA.'"

Elliot walked over to look into Ella's room. Her parents were on both sides of the bed. Each one with a tiny hand in theirs. Ella laid there unconsious hooked up to what seems like hundreds of beeping monitors and head to toe black and blues. This little girl did nothing wrong. She didn't desreve this. She is here trying to hold onto her life and that bastard is still out there. He couldn't hold in his frustration any longer. He slammed his fist agaisn't the hospital wall. "DAMN IT!!" He needed to get out of there. He needed fresh air. He then walked towards the exit. Leaving all of them with confused expressions on their faces.

Olivia glanced over to Munch and Fin just as they were about to head after him. She stuck out her hands. "No. I'll go talk to him. You guys check in with Cragen and find out if CSU found anything yet. We'll meet you back at the house."

"Alright Liv. Tell Stabler to calm the hell down. We're all tired and pissed off with this one. Breaking his damn hand wont help that little girl. He needs to keep his cool before Cragen send his ass home."

Olivia just nodded and patted his arm."I know Munch. I'll talk to him." With that the two walked off. She knew he was right, but she also knew Elliot. There was something else. They were all upset about Ella and all wanted this bastard behind bars. Something else was definatly bothering her partner, something other than this case, and she was going to find out what.

**Hospital Parking Lot**

When she got outside she saw him pacing back and forth outside his black SUV. His one hand was rubbing over his mouth and the other wailing at his side as he walked.

"El...what happened in there?" She couldn't help but sound a little annoyned.

He stopped pacing but still didn't look up at her. "Are you serious? Are you seriously going to start with some lecture on me now!"

"Oh don't even Elliot! We are all tired and worried about Ella. We all want this bastard to rot in hell. It isn't just about you and..." Before she could finish his head darted up and his eyes met hers. That is when she noticed. He was crying.

"That is what you think. You think I want this to be about me. Yes, I lost my cool Olivia, but for Christ sake...," his eyes were starting to water now, "that little girl. She didn't deserve that. Hooked up to machines, barely able to hang on to life. I saw her and, that little girl, and....," he paused and just stared at the ground again. Olivia was in shocked. She couldn't find words to say. He was breaking down right in front of her and she didn't understand why. Elliot never did this. Before she could speak he started again.

"I want to get this bastard Olivia. I _need_ to get this bastard." He was shaking now. Out of anger or sadness she did not know. Without saying another word he wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand and got into the car. Olivia walked over to the passenger side of the car and climbed in. He was sitting there with his head down just staring into his lap. She hated seeing him like this. She cared about him more than a partner probably should and to see him this upset turned her world upside down.

"El, what's going on? What happened? This isn't just about Ella anymore is it?" She spoke softly as not to overwhelm him.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Sorry. Let's just get back to the house. I'm just over tired. I'll catch a few in the crib and be fine."

Before she could put up a protest he started the car and began to drive off.

Neither of them spoke the entire way back to the house.

--------------------------------------------------

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so this chapter will start to have a little more of the E/O factor in it. I didn't want to just jump right into it. I'm not sure where this story is heading yet lol but let me know what you guys think._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was written simply for fun and not for profit. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Two**

**11:45pm Benson Residence**

After a very long and trying day Olivia wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and forget about everything. However, her mind was on overload. _What was wrong with Elliot? _The two of them barely said a word to eachother after what had happened in the hospital parking lot. When Cragen finally ordered everyone home to get sleep Elliot left without saying a word to anyone. For the past ten years, if not her entire life, she has known no one as strong as Elliot. Yet, he was breaking and it killed her that she didn't know why. Then it hit her. She had only seen him break down like that once before when Kathy left him. _No, that couldn't be it. Could it? _

After his separation from his wife Olivia almost gave into the glimmer of hope that she had for something more to come from her and Elliots relationship. The years after their separation the bond between them grew so quickly and she fell for him hard and fast. She was too afraid to tell him. Too afraid that it would ruin what they had or that he didn't feel the same. Just when she thought he might feel the same way about her Victor Gitano happened. After Gitano it seemed to all go downhill. She left for Oregon with the Feds, Dani Beck came into the unit, and then the final nail in the coffee...Kathy got pregnant. He went back to her.

It took months for Olivia's heart to mend from all her hope being lost in something ever happening with him. Things were rough between them for a long time because of that. They were finally starting to get back to how they use to be before Gitano. _I can't handle going through all this again._

Olivia's thoughts were interupted when she heard her phone vibrate from her nightstand. _12:25am_. She didn't need to look to see who it was.

"Hey El."

"How did you know it was me?"

She coudn't help but chuckle a bit. "Who else would call me in the middle of the night? What's up El?"

"I'm downstairs. Can you buzz me in?"

Olivia shot up from bed like a flash of light. "Uhh...yeah...just give me a minute or two. Use your key to get into my apartment."

"Ok." Then the line went dead.

Okay, now she was really confused. What was Elliot doing at her apartment in the middle of the night? She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. After fixing up her hair so it was all over the place she threw on her grey hooded sweatshirt and went to buzz him in. About a minute later she heard the key in the lock as she was retrieving two water bottles from the fridge. She turned around and Elliot was standing by her couch with his head down staring at the floor.

She handed him the water bottle and he accepted it without looking at her. "So may I ask why it is that you decided to wake me up in the middle of the night and show up at my apartment?"

Elliot finally looked up at her and gave a small smirk. "Don't even Liv. You and I both know you were not sleeping." She couldn't help but smile. "I came to apologize." With that his eyes returned to the floor.

"For what?"

"The way I acted today. I..I should not have broke down like that... It was... unprofessional.... And I..." Before he was able to finish his rambling she cut him off with her hand on his arm.

"Don't even El. It happens to the best of us." He still wasn't looking at her so she placed her hand under his chin to lift his head up. She looked into his eyes with concern. "What is it El? You never do stuff like this"

With his eyes almost beginning to water he quickly dropped her gaze and began to walk toward her window. "Like what?"

She let out a sigh. "You know what El." She walked over to him and caught his gaze again. This time blue met brown and it stayed that way for what seemed like forever. "Tell me." The concern in her voice was almost overwhelming now.

Before she knew what was happening Elliot made a quick bee line for her door. "I'm sorry I bothered you Liv. I need to get going." With this he was gone. Olivia was left staring at the door as a tear fell from her cheek.

**1-6 Station House - Interrogation Rm 2**

**(two days later)**

CSU was able to get a clean set of prints from the basement as well as off a bracelet that Ella was wearing. The dectectives finally hit a stroke of luck when they found the prints were in the system. Aaron DelRosen. Convicted in 1990 for rape/kidnapping of a woman and her child. He was sentenced to twenty years at Rikers, but got out early due to good behavoir and a hell of a good lawyer. They got word early that afternoon that he was caught trying to cross the border and he was quickly brought back to Manhattan. It was now 8pm and Elliot and Olivia finally have a chance to talk to him face to face after dealing with all the paperwork.

Elliot sat across from him. His fists in balls at his sides under the table. He wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of this guy. Luckily Ella came out of her coma and after a couple weeks stay in the hospital she will be able to return home to her parents. That however did not stop Elliot from wanting to kill this son of a bitch.

"So Aaron. Not very smart are you? Leaving a window open for her..tsk tsk.. You'd think that jail time would have smartened you up? We've got your fingerprints on the bed and on the victims bracelet. We've got you." He couldn't help but grin. He wanted to piss this guy off. He wanted to give him a reason to punch him. When he didn't respond Elliot continued. "What I don't get is why four days?" He leaned over and smiled at him. "Does it take you that long to get it up?"

Completely ignoring Elliots attempts to anger him Aaron turned his attention to Olivia with a smile. She was leaning up against the two way glass, arms across her chest, observing the men. "Now Detective Benson. I must say. You are way too good looking to work as a cop. Why risk marking such a beautiful face?"

Elliots fists tightened and he cracked his neck. He stood up and began to lean over the table. There was no way in hell he was going to let him talk to Olivia like that. His face getting redder he opened his mouth to speak, "Don't you da...."

"It's okay Elliot." Olivia cut him off reassuringly placing her hand on his shoulder sitting him back in his chair. She then took the seat next to Elliot and smiled across the table at him. "I took this job to put scumbags like you behind bars." She gave him an evil smile and continued on. "Aren't I a little old for you anyway Aaron? I heard you like them young...._real _young." With this she put her hands on the table and stood back up to walk to her previous spot against the window.

"Shows how little you know detective. I love all women, just like any man, age is just a number" glancing towards Elliot he continued, "isn't that right detective?"

It took all of his will power not to punch this guy across the face. Taking in a deep breath he continued. "You're a sick bastard DelRosen. Now tell us about Ella. Why her?"

"Wouldn't you like to know detective but I think I'll be waiting for my lawyer now."

With that he just smiled and crossed his arms around his chest. Olivia and Elliot both knew he was done talking. Over the years they had learned when they were about to get the silent treatment from a perp. Instead of pushing it and possibly getting a confession thrown out because something goes wrong they began to leave.

Just as they were about to open the door they heard him speak again.

"Oh and Detective Benson? I just want you to know that your ass is just as pretty as your face. Next time we talk let's make it just the two of us huh? Your partner just kills the mood for me." Before he could finish laughing he was met with the strong right hook of Elliots fist to his jaw.

The force behind Elliots blow made Aaron fall out of his chair and onto the floor. Before he could follow through with his second punch Elliot was pulled back by Olivia and Cragen threw open the door.

"Elliot! That's enough!"

Elliot still had a hold on Aaron's arm with one hand but Olivia was holding back his other with a pleading look in her eyes. Elliot opened up his fist in the hand Olivia held showing he wasn't going to hit him again. Olivia stood up leaving the two on the floor but kept close. In a low growl that was barely audible, and one that only Aaron could hear he said, "Don't you ever and I mean _ever_ talk about her like that again." He let go of his arm with a jerk and walked out of the room. Olivia stared at her captain who nodded for her to follow him.

**SVU LOCKER ROOM**

Olivia opened the door to the locker room to find her partner much in the same manner as she did three days ago. He was pacing and mumbling words to himself she didn't quite understand. But unlike then she was now very angry. Who was he to take matters into his own hands like that? She could handle that piece of shit herself.

"What the hell was that?"

He stopped walking and gave her a look as if saying _You're kidding right? _"Olivia, that Son of a Bitch was not going to get away with talking to you like that!"

"Like what Elliot? I have heard A LOT worse thrown at me over the years!" She was really angry now. He could see it in her eyes. He wasn't going to back down though. He was just as angry. Before she could say anything else he started again.

"Don't even Olivia! That was different and you know it! I had every right to hit that bastard! He was hitting on you for Christ's sake!"

That did it. Her eyes glared at him. Her face becoming more and more red. What did he care. It's not like he had any stake on her. He wasn't his girlfriend or his wife. He was married. She was just his partner, who cares if she is hit on, even if it is a low life like DelRosen. She was not Elliots to claim. "I am more than capable of defending myself Elliot! You had no right! How dare you think otherwise! What do you care if he was hitting on me anyways? Ya know what, forget that! It doesn't even matter! What if you get suspended? What good will that do anyone?"

_Shit._ This whole situation was so messed up to him. After DelRosen said those things in the interrogation room all he was thinking about was Olivia. _His_ Olivia. When any guys talks to her that way it makes his blood boil, but to have that scum talk to her that way. He lost all control. He sat back down on the bench and put his face in his hands.

"I'm such a fuck up."

Once again she was drawn speechless. They never did talk about what happened outside his car or at her apartmet. After that night it was like either event never happened. With all their time spent trying to find DelRosen they never had a chance to. She had almost forgotten how he broke down that day and God Damn him her anger left her right then and there. He always had a way to do that to her, a way to make her melt. As she looked down at him now she could see the blood on his right knuckles. Without a word she left the room to go get the first aid kit and returned to sit next to him on the bench.

"El...whats going on." He just shook his head. She placed her hand gently on his arm. And ducked her head to try and look into his eyes. "Please. Talk to me, El." Her voice was low and sincere.

He removed his head from his hands and stared straight ahead at his locker. "I haven't seen my kids in almost a month..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_please review. i hope you are enjoing it so far!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for your reviews. I am really glad to see you are enjoying the story so far._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was written simply for fun and not for profit. _

_------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Three**

_Excerpt from the end of Chapter 2_

_"El...whats going on." He just shook his head. She placed her hand gently on his arm. And ducked her head to try and look into his eyes. "Please. Talk to me, El." Her voice was low and sincere._

_He removed his head from his hands and stared straight ahead at his locker. "I haven't seen my kids in almost a month..."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay. That she wasn't expecting. It isn't very often that Olivia Benson is rendered speechless, but leave it to Elliot to do it. There were a million things that she wanted to do, and say, at that moment in time, but all that was coming out of her mouth was air. As luck would have it she didn't get the chance for any of them to happen.

"Elliot, Cap wants to see you in his office, and let me just say that dad IS NOT happy." Fins voice cut through the room like a knife and then as quick as he came he was gone.

Elliot stood up to leave and was walking towards the door when her voice stopped him. "El..."

"I have to go Liv. I'll talk to you later."

"Elliot."

"We'll talk later Liv." And with that he was gone and so was her chance of getting him to open up.

**Elliot Stabler's Apartment 10:28pm**

He had his fair share of ass chewing's from Cragen under his belt, but this one topped them all by a mile. After about fifteen minutes of him going off about how irresponsible and hot headed he thought Elliot was Cragen finally told him to go home until he figured out _"What to do with you!"_. So now here he sits. A half a bottle of scotch later and nothing to keep him company but his own thoughts. No kids, no wife, no job for all he knew, and no friends. Olivia had no idea where his new apartment was so she couldn't stop by like he knew she normally would. That was for the best anyway. After the look in her eyes after he told her about his kids he didn't know how to face her. Confusion, betrayal, disbelief. He saw them all in her eyes. So here he sits. Alone, just him, his scotch, and his thoughts.

He fills his glass to the brim once more and downs another. _What have I got left to lose? Drink up Stabler you're all alone. She isn't coming. Not this time._ Just as he was filling his glass again he saw his cell phone light up on his coffee table.

_11:02 From Liv: "El, where are you?"_

How the hell does she do that? Struggling to find the keys he texted her back _"Go top beeddd Livv. I amm finei."_

_11:05 From Liv. "You're drinking. You're not fine. Where the hell are you Stabler!"_

Man she can be infuriating. _"Hoomme. Wherie youi shoold bee."_

_11:08 From Liv. "Don't make me get your new address from Cragen. Where the hell are you Elliot?"_

Even drunk he knew that he was not going to win the battle. He texted back his new address and waited for her response.

_11:10 From Liv. "Be there in five."_

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to rent an apartment so close to Olivia's. At least if he was still in Queens he would have some more time to prepare himself for the impending lecture from his obviously pissed off partner. _Where did that scotch go off to?_

True to her word about five minutes later Elliot heard the knock at his door. Dragging himself off the couch he made his way to the door. When he opened it however he did not get the response he expected. Olivia stood there with a huge grin on her face and bags of what he could only assume to be Chinese food in her hand.

"Drinking without me Stabler?" After he didn't move or answer she continued, "So are you going to let me in or what? I stopped and got some Chinese. I know you haven't eaten anything since you left work."

"Aaaa, yeah come on in."

"I got you General Tso's. It was either that or Shrimp Lo Mein. Nothing else looked appetizing tonight."

As she began to empty the bags onto his table he was left frozen at his door. Unable to move. Unable to speak.

"Liv...what are you doing?"

"What, you want to eat in the living room. I can move the stuff..."

"No. I mean. Why are you here?"

"A girl can't come and bother her best friend with some Chinese food after a hard day at the office?"

She now stood there with her hands on her hips and a playful smile on her face. Ya know, the kind that goes along with a five year old getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Even though he knew why she was really there, and she knew why she was really there, he couldn't help but be thankful for her not telling the truth about her visit.

"Of course. Let's eat." And he finally smiled.

After hours of joking around, drinking, watching movies and devouring all the food Olivia was now lying on the couch as Elliot sat up against it on the floor.

"So what now El? Want to watch another movie?"

Before he could answer her, he was met with a long and drawn out yawn from his obviously very tired partner. "Liv, it's late. Why don't you crash here and get some sleep. You can use my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No. I'm fine. One more movie. Pllleeeeaaaaaaaassseeee."

He got up to turn around and face her. "Is Olivia Benson begging?"

"So what if I am. Come on El. One more. You promised to watch Runaway Bride with me!"

"Ugh, Liv not another chick flick." He smiled at her and cocked his eyebrow. "Die Hard or no deal."

"Hmmm...okay...deal." They both smiled as Elliot went to get the movie.

About five minutes into it Elliot who was now sitting next to Olivia on the couch noticed that she was shivering a bit. "Hey, you cold?"

"A little."

"Come here, we can share the blanket."

Olivia moved over on the sofa so that she was now laying with her head on Elliot's chest and her feet stretched out. Elliot covered them both with the blanket and rested his arm along the top of the sofa as to not crowd her. Another five minutes later and he could see that she was fast asleep. It only took a minute more for him to follow.

Three hours later Elliot woke up startled by the position they moved to while they were sleeping. Elliot now laid flush against Olivia with his back against the back of the couch and his arms wrapped tightly around Olivia. She had her legs intertwined with his and her fingers were interlocked with his. He breathed out deeply into the back of her hair and saw her stir.

"Liv?"

"Yeah El?"

"How long have you been awake?"

"About ten minutes or so."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I wanted you to know you weren't alone. I didn't want you to think I wanted to leave."

Elliot propped himself up so that he was laying over her. He looked into her eyes and once again blue met brown. After what seemed like forever he finally spoke.

"Liv."

"Yeah El?"

"I'm ready to talk."

-------------------------------

_Okay that's the end of the Chapter Three. What did you think??? Please review! I am hoping to keep the updates pretty quick with this story. If I am not able too I apologize ahead of time!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again thank you so much for the reviews. I am having a lot of fun with this story and I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve for it..hehehe. So here goes Chapter Four._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was written simply for fun and not for profit. _

**Chapter Four**

Elliot was lying on top of her. Looking into her eyes. Her eyes drifted down to his lips._That was the best sleep I've had in a long time._ _Man I want to kiss him? __**Now**__ he wants to talk?_ How can she talk when all she can think about is grabbing his face and bringing it down to hers. To finally be able to taste what Elliot Stabler tastes like. To feel his body even closer to hers. To become one with the man she loves and has loved for so long and to...

"Liv?" If at all possible it feels like his face has moved even closer to hers.

_Oh shit. He caught me day dreaming. _ "Yeah El?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." As Olivia moved her eyes back up to meet his she was met with the most intense stare. His eyes were beaming and she saw so much emotion in them that it scared her. She almost thought she saw. _Love?_ She has to move from this position before she does something really stupid. She finally speaks and as she does begins to move out of his grasp and off the couch. "I'm here for you Elliot, what's happening at home? Why haven't you seen your ki....."

Before she could finish her statement they were interrupted by the sound of her cell phone buzzing on the coffee table.

Elliot looked up at her with a pleading expression on his face. "Let it go to voice-mail Liv. Please. Don't answer it."

_Jesus Christ she hated that cell phone_. When she looked at the name on the screen she knew she had to answer it. She knew this was the end of their night. She looked down into his eyes with such sorrow and grief. "I can't El, I'm sorry. It's Cragen." She flipped open the phone.

_"Yeah, Cap.....when?....Okay. You want me to call Elliot? ...Okay...Okay... Bye." _As she closed her phone she let out a loud sigh and ran her hand through her hair. "There was a break in the case against DelRosen with the DNA they found at the scene. Looks like we've got him. He wants to get a statement from Ella now that she is awake and stable so we can close the case."

"Let me just get new clothes on and..."

"Elliot.." It was barely a whisper. She couldn't look at him.

"He told you not to call me didn't he?"

"He is still pretty mad. He said to leave you out of this one because of what happened between you two. He was able to smooth things over with the lawyers. Said that if he wanted to press charges against you that the NYPD would charge him with verbal sexual harassment of a police officer and he didn't want that added to his rap sheet. Even so, Captain doesn't want you near the house until this case is over. I am so sorry Elliot...about everything."

"Figures." Elliot got up from the couch and walked into his kitchen slamming around his cabinets. He was finally ready to talk to her. Finally ready to open up about his feeling and what happened with his ex wife. _This has to be a sign. My luck can't be that shitty. I wasn't meant to tell her. It isn't meant to be. Work will always be first for us. _He wasn't even sure what he was looking for as we rummaged aimlessly through his kitchen cabinets. "Whatever Liv! Just go!"

"Elliot, I'm sorry I.."

"JUST GO!!"

"El, please, you know how this job works. I'll come by after I finish with..."

Olivia was cut off by the loud slamming of a glass against the kitchen table. Of course he knew how the job works. Of course he knew when the captain calls you answer. Of course he knew that it wasn't really her fault she had to leave. That didn't stop him from being so angry with her. He needed Olivia now more than ever and she was leaving him. He just wanted to hold her all day and feel her beside him. _She makes my pain go away. Can't she see that? _ He thought for a moment that she wanted that too. He thought she wanted to stay. He thought that he saw the same thing in her eyes when he looked into her chocolate orbs. _Maybe I was wrong?_ She was leaving him. Leaving him to be left alone with only his scotch and thoughts once again. The fucked up part is he was alone because he was protecting her. He hit that bastard because of what he said to about her. _Isn't that a bitch?_

Olivia looked up to see Elliot with nothing but rage written all over his face. She knew that their amazing night was now a distant memory. She knew that by answering that phone she had lost him. That him telling her about everything was out of the question now.

"Don't do me any favors Liv. I know that this job is the most important thing in your life. You've made that pretty obvious." With that he left the room and went to his bedroom closing the door behind him.

As she grabbed her bag and was heading out the door she whispered to no one, "How wrong you are Elliot. You have no idea how wrong you are."

----------------------------------------------

TBC

_Please don't kill me lol. I know this one was pretty short but I wanted to get something up today for you. The next one will be A LOT longer. I promise that the angsty-ness will all come full circle soon. Bare with me guys. :cD_

_I hope you all liked this chapter._

_Please review!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_So my plans kind of changed for tonight so I did have the chance to finish up the next chapter and get it poster for you. Two updates in one day. Geeze, I really do have no life lol Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was written simply for fun and not for profit. _

**Chapter Five**

**1- 6 Parking Garage**

_"I know that this job is the most important thing in your life. You've made that pretty obvious."_

The words kept playing over and over in her head. The entire drive to the precinct she heard them over and over, and saw his face and the disappointment that it held. How she didn't crash on the way here is a mystery. _How could he think that?_ Olivia was sitting in her car going over all the events of the past week in her head. She had to talk to him. She had to let him know how wrong he was. Without hesitation she whipped out her cell phone.

_"Hey Fin, it's me...yeah I know I'm sorry for waking you up but I need a favor."_

**Elliot Stabler's Apartment**

He was still so angry. Except now it was at himself. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to tell her everything, but how could he after the way he acted? It took him all of five minutes after Olivia left to realize what an idiot he was. _This is how Kathy must have felt when I left her for the job all those times. _The reality of it hit him hard. Now he understood why Kathy was so angry with him. He finally was able to put himself in his ex wife's shoes and see the world from her eyes. All the times he begged her to stay. All the times she questioned him on whether the job was more important. Elliot always hated how he couldn't make Kathy see why he couldn't stay. Even when he wanted to. Working at SVU creates scarifies in peoples lives that are impossible at times to avoid. For the victims that they come to know everyday, they sacrifice their lives to make other peoples lives better. He could never get Kathy to see that, and now he realizes what it must have felt like to be her. He also knows how Olivia must feel at this moment. The same way he felt like all those times over the years when he saw Kathy's face as he left.

The guilt began to well up inside of Elliot. Guilt for what he did to his ex wife during their marriage, and guilt for what he had done to Olivia that morning. He had to make it right. First with Kathy and then with Olivia.

Elliot grabbed his keys and wallet, forgetting his cell phone, and made his way down to his car.

**Stabler Residence**

He slowly walked up the front porch steps. His palms were sweating and he was never so nervous in his life about approaching that door. He took a deep breathe and rang the bell. Hoping that this wouldn't blow up in his face.

He heard them. He heard Dickie yelling at Lizzie for touching her stuff, and Eli was crying in the background. He heard Kathy telling the twins to knock it off and them answer with the blaming game. As weird as it was, he was never so happy to hear the commotion going on behind the door. He missed his children and even this made him want to see them even more. The crying of Eli began to get louder and he knew that Kathy was making her way with him to the door. About a second later the door opened.

"Elliot? What are you doing here? You know you are not allowed..."

"I came to say I'm sorry."

It was a simple statement and one that he said so many times over the years. This time however it threw Kathy off guard. He had red rings around his watery eyes and a look of defeat on his face. In all their years of marriage Kathy had never seen Elliot like this. She didn't say anything, but instead stood there to let him continue.

"I have done so many horrible things over the years when we were married. I wasn't always there for my kids. I wasn't the perfect husband by any means. I left you alone for the job more times that I can count and for that I am sorry. I don't want you to ever question my love and devotion for you and the children. I love my kids more than life itself, and for a very long time we shared that love for each other. Even though we drifted apart and we have fallen out of love that does not mean that I still don't love you, and it sure as hell doesn't mean I don't care. I would die for my kids. I need them in my life. I miss them more than words can express. Without them this past month I have been nothing Kathy. I have hurt you so much, and I don't blame you for being angry. I don't blame you for wanting to take them away from me, but please, I need to see my children." He tried to control his emotions but he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They began to fall freely down in cheeks as he stared at her feet.

"Elliot you.."

He shot up to look at her. "No, please. I have to say this. Let me finish."

She nodded in agreement.

"You use to always ask me if the job was the most important thing in my life. You use to ask me if I loved my job more than my own family. What you have to understand Kathy is that it was the complete opposite. I did this job, do this job, to protect my family. With every case, with every victim a piece of me dies. I see all the evil there is in the world and made it my mission to do everything in my power to prevent that evil from touching my family. Even if that meant losing my family myself. That sacrifice was worth it if it kept you and the children safe. When you see the kind of things that I see, do the kind of work that I do, it becomes more than a job. You become the voice of those who may not have one. Every time I saw a child hurt, killed, raped...I saw my children. I thought of my children and it made it that more important for me to catch the perp. To prevent that person from getting to one of my kids. When I saw a wife rapped or killed I thought of you and my God did the idea of that happening to you kill me even more. You see Kathy, I wasn't leaving because the job meant more. I was leaving because you did, and even though we aren't together anymore you need to know that. You need to know that I never meant to hurt you or any of my children. I know it is too late now, but I had to come and say I am sorry. You deserve to hear me say I am sorry. I had to come and tell you how much my children mean to me. How much our time together meant to me."

When Elliot finally looked up from the ground again he saw the tears in Kathy's eyes. She went inside and placed Eli in his crib and came back to the door a second later. She wrapped her arms around Elliot and held him in a tight embrace. They cried in eachothers arms for a moment. Elliot had his answer. She forgave him.

Finally they separated and Kathy looked into Elliot's eyes as she screamed back into the house, "Dickie, Lizzie, Kathleen....your fathers here to take you out. Go get ready." Elliot looked at his wife in shock.

"Dad?" Lizzie appeared at the door a second later and stared at her father. Not a moment to soon she ran into his arms and held onto him for dear life. "I've missed you so much daddy."

Elliot looked up into Kathy's eyes and silently mouthed _"Thank You." _as he embraced his youngest daughter. About a minute or two later Dickie and Kathleen were at the door as well giving hugs and_ I missed you's_ to their father. After getting together Eli's belongings the five of them got ready to head out.

"Bring them back for dinner. We had plans to go to my mothers by six o'clock."

"I will." He gave Kathy another quick hug and turned to his children. "So what do you guys say to some pizza and bowling?"

Kathleen gave her father another hug. "That sounds great dad."

"Dickie? Lizzie?" They both nodded and they all made their way to the car. Before Elliot got in he heard Kathy call out to him.

"Elliot!"

"I'll be right back guys. Wait here." He walked back up to the porch and stood before Kathy. "What's up?"

"Tell her I said Thank You." Elliot just stared at his ex wife in total confusion. Before he could speak she started to talk again. "I know that she has something to do with you coming to me today. I know she didn't make you, or tell you to, but I know that something happened with her to make you come to me this morning. I owe her, and I am glad that even though it wasn't me who was able to do it, I'm glad that you were finally able to tell me those things. I am glad that you were finally able to open up a little." Still confused by her statements he tried to speak but nothing was happening but his mouth opening and closing until she spoke again. "I just want you to know that I am okay with her. I am okay with you being in love with her. "

His head shot up faster than a bullet. Trying to pretend that he wasn't hearing her words he finally was able to speak. "What are you talking about Kathy? Who?"

The corners of her mouth moved up into a smirk. "Olivia."

With that she closed the door.

**Elliot Stabler's Apartment**

Olivia made it back to Elliot's apartment in record time. She ran out of her car and took the stairs two at a time until she was at his door. She stood there for a moment and took a few deep breathes to calm her nerves. Then she knocked. _Nothing_. She knocked again a little louder. _Nothing_.

"Elliot. Please. Let me in El." After another minute she still heard nothing. "I am so sorry about before. You were wrong, the job isn't more important. I'm here now. I'm here El."

_Nothing_.

She called his cell and heard it ringing from inside the apartment. _Please answer Elliot. Please._ It went to voice-mail.

She rested her forehead against the door and began to sob. Whispering she said again. "I'm here El."

She had no idea she was pleading to nobody.

-----------------------------------------------------

TBC

_I know you guys hate me. I PROMISE next chapter you will get the E/O moment you have all been waiting for. I hope you all liked this Chapter._

_As usual. PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_So here it is ladies and gents! I was going to make you all wait until tomorrow night to post it but since you all asked so nicely I figured I would be nice and post it tonight. Especially since I couldn't sleep and had the time to finish it. So here it is..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was written simply for fun and not for profit. _

**Chapter Six**

**Elliot Stabler's Apartment 5:45pm**

Elliot walked up to his apartment door with a huge smile on his face and cotton candy on his shirt. The past couple hours he had spent with his kids was nothing short of amazing. He missed his children so much and never expected Kathy to let them spend the day together. Kathleen even called Maureen from the car and told her to meet them at the bowling alley as a surprise. Spending the day with all five of his children was nothing short of perfect. He missed out on an entire month of their lives and intended on never letting that happen again. When he dropped the kids off to Kathy he told her he could pick them up again the following weekend and she was going to call the lawyer to straighten out the custody issue. She was allowing him to have the kids every weekend he had off. He couldn't be happier.

Elliot walked into his apartment and threw his keys down onto the table. After grabbing a beer from the fridge he walked over to his couch to catch the 6:00 running of Sports Center. As he propped his feet up on the coffee table he noticed his cell phone. _There it is! _He must have forgotten it in his rush this morning to leave.

He picked up the cell phone and flipped it open. _Four missed calls from Liv?_ _No voice-mail though? Must not have been that important. I'll call her back in a little bit. Knowing her she is probably still working anyway._ He placed his phone down and went back to the kitchen to grab something to eat when he saw it. Lying on the floor right by his front door was a piece of paper. The scribbled handwriting written on it was unmistakable, he would know it anywhere_._

_Elliot,_

_I know how angry you are with me for leaving this morning. I came back to show you how wrong you really were. This job isn't the most important thing in the world to me El. Can't you see that? I have been out here for almost two hours and you wont answer me or open the door so I am going home. I called Fin this morning as soon as I left and ask him a favor to cover for me today. I told you I would be there for you Elliot. Even if it means doing Fin's paperwork for the next month. I'll be at my apartment if you want to talk. If you don't. I understand._

_I am sorry El. Truly I am. I am here for you. Always. _

_Liv_

She came back? She waited for him. She risked getting in trouble with Cragen for him. _Shit!_ She didn't know he left. She didn't realize he wasn't home. She must have heard his cell phone ringing from inside and thought he was just ignoring her. He had to talk to Olivia. He had to make things right with her. He had to tell her. He had to tell her everything and he had to tell her now.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

Olivia had spent a majority of the day trying to figure out what had happened. Even though it was only a few hours, she now knew that being in Elliot's arms was the only place she ever wanted to be. The only thing she wanted to know. The only thing she wanted to wake up to. She thought she was in love with him before, but now she knew she was. And it dug a hole deep into her heart. He didn't feel the same way. He couldn't. He was possibly getting divorced again, unable to see his children for some reason, and clearly she was the last thing on his mind. _Yet,his eyes_. She could have sworn she saw something reflect back to her in his eyes. Elliot and Olivia were never the type to have intimate contact. The occasional touch of the arm, or hand on the back. There was the one hug after Eli was born in the hallway at the hospital, but that wasn't something they did. They were partners, and he only saw her as such. Though last night something was different. Even in their sleep they somehow managed to intertwine themselves. Their bodies felt so natural next to each other. They molded together so perfectly. Curve for curve it was as if they were molded to fit together like puzzle pieces. In his arms she felt so...at home.

She ruined it. She ruined any chance she may have had after last night when she left this morning. _How could I be so stupid_. He'll never forgive her. He'll never open up to her now. He practically begged her to stay. Hell, he did beg her to stay, and she left anyway. When she walked out that door she walked out of her partners life. The thought made her cry even harder. She can't face him at work after that. She can't face him at all.

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of her cell phone. _Ugh, I told Fin I wasn't coming in today. He can forget it._ Without even looking she threw the phone across the room. _Man I hate that thing!_

As soon as it stopped buzzing. It started again..and again..and again...finally on the fifth consecutive try she finally went over and picked up the blasted phone.

"I TOLD YOU I WASN'T COMING IN TODAY SO STOP CA..."

"Liv, it's me."

Her heart stopped and her body fell to the floor. "Elliot?"

"Can you buzz me up. We need to talk."

_Shit. Shit. Shit. She looks like she has been crying the past five hours. _"Yeah El, of course. Give me a minute then use your key."

He didn't even respond before hanging up. She got off the floor and headed to her bathroom to look in the mirror staring right at her red and puffy eyes. _Yup, no way of hiding that in time._ She threw on her grey hooded sweatshirt and buzzed him in before sitting down on the couch. Not even a minute later she heard the key in the door and stood up and walked over to it. Before he was even in the apartment she started to speak.

"Elliot I am so sorry I left. I shouldn't have. You needed me and I left and I am sorry. I never shou..."

Her ramblings were interrupted by his finger on her lips. When she looked up at his face he had a smile from ear to ear. He removed his finger from her lips and let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank you."

"For what El?" Now she was confused.

"For showing me what I had to do."

"What happened Elliot? What has been going on? And why are you thanking me? What did I do to help..."

Again his finger was to her lips and as his laughter filled her apartment. "Benson, are you going to shut up and let me in or are we going to just stand in your doorway and play twenty questions?"

"Well I do love that game." She gave him a quick smile and chuckled. "Come on in El. You want a beer?" _Maybe things will be okay._

"Yeah, of course. Knowing you it is the only thing you have in your apartment other than Fuji water and some crackers. But I have just the remedy for that." With a huge satisfying grin Elliot ducked back into the hallway and reappeared with two bags of Chinese food. Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"Trying to show me up Stabler?"

"No, I am just a lot less decisive than you. I couldn't figure out what to get so I got one of everything. Plus, I know you haven't eaten all day so I am here to officially fatten you up." His smile got even wider and he sarcastically wiggled the bags in his hands.

"Oh boy, my hero. Put them on the coffee table and I'll get the beer."

As Elliot made his way to the living room Olivia made her way to the kitchen. She returned with two bottles of beer and some plates and silverware.

"Just to let you know Stabler I have more than that in my apartment. I also have a bag of pretzels." It was her turn for the shit eatin grin.

Elliot just laughed. "Oh wow, I'm impressed."

As if nothing happened they began to open the food and start to eat. Olivia settled on some mixed vegetables while Elliot devoured chicken and broccoli. They ate in silence for a while before Elliot caught Olivia staring at his shirt.

"What? Did I drop some?"

"Not unless your chicken and broccoli is blue. What the hell is that?"

Elliot glanced down at this shirt and just smiled. "Cotton Candy."

"And why do you have Cotton Candy on your shirt?"

"It's a long story."

"How is Cotton Candy a long story?"

Elliot placed his plate on the coffee table next to his now empty beer and grabbed Olivia's to do the same. He shifted on the couch nervously and looked over at her. "Do you want to hear it from the beginning?"

"Ahh yes..the saga of Cotton Candy. Yes, please." She looked over to see a sad look on Elliot's face and stopped with the joking tone. "El, I'm sorry. I'm just confused." She placed her hand on his arm gently. "Hear what from the beginning?"

He glanced up into her eyes for what seemed like ten years worth, in only two days, their eyes met and blue stared at brown. "Everything."

"Of course El, but only if you want to tell me."

"I don't want to."

She wasn't expecting that. She removed her hand from his arm. "Then don't Elliot, you don't need to.."

"No Liv, I don't want to tell you, but I have to tell you. I need to tell you everything."

This time it was Elliot who removed himself from the couch. He walked over to her window, just like he did those few nights ago.

"Elliot I don't understand what.."

"Liv just let me tell you this okay. Just let me get this out." She nodded. "Now I know I should have told you this sooner but Kathy and I separated for good a little over a month ago.."

"Elliot why didn't you tell.."

"Liv, please." She put up her hands in defense and he continued. "I told Kathy that it wasn't working. We tried it because of the kids, because of Eli. I wanted to make my marriage work for my children's sake and for Kathy's, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't let myself live in a loveless marriage anymore. It wasn't fair to her, myself or my kids. She was angry. Very angry. She accused me of having an affair, for abandoning my children, for abandoning her. We both knew though that the marriage was over. She knew she wasn't in love with me anymore just as much as I knew I wasn't in love with her. After we separated she told me I was not allowed to see my children anymore because I was never there for them and I was leaving them again. She said she couldn't let me hurt her and the kids anymore and she was filing for full custody..."

"El, she can't do that. You love your.."

"Man Benson, you never do shut up do you?" She just smiled.

"Sorry. I'll stop. Go ahead."

"Thank you. So after I moved out I didn't want questions from anyone at the squad so I kept my ring on. I didn't want everyone to know what a horrible father I was. How I once again failed as a husband. I was too ashamed and embarrassed to tell anyone. Even you. Especially you.."

"El you know you can tell me anything. You didn't have to....." He just looked at her and she knew. She chuckled. "Sorry again, it's an illness what can I say. Go ahead."

"I didn't want you to see how much of a failure I was. I mean when I went undercover with Bushido Kathy told me how you went there and stopped her from leaving. You were always trying to help save my marriage. I didn't want you to know I let you down. I was hurting so much inside because of losing my kids. I couldn't lose your respect too."

Olivia jumped up as if she was going to speak and decided against it. Elliot couldn't help but smile at her. "I realize now Liv that that isn't what would have happened. I realize that now, but I still at the time was so confused. My marriage was over, my kids were gone and my heart was aching. When I saw Ella at the hospital that day. Both her parents by her side. I lost it. It made me think about how I might never be able to hold my child's hand when they were sick. Be there when they were sad to comfort them. Be there to comfort Kathy and let her know they would pull through because they are strong like her. I was never going to a part of a family. I was never going to have a family again. That case made me hate myself for that reason. That case made me hate myself in so many ways."

Olivia couldn't help it anymore. She got up off the couch and walked over to him. She placed a hand on each of his arms and looked deep into his eyes. "Elliot, that wont happen. I wont let that happen. Let me talk to Kathy. Let me help you."

Olivia gasped as Elliot pulled her into a tight hug. Even the day at the hospital he didn't hold onto her this tight. It was as if he was holding her as though his life depended on it.

"You already did Liv. I spent the day today with all five of my children. That is where I was when you came to the apartment this morning. That is why I didn't come to the door. I forgot my cell phone in the rush when I left. We went for pizza and bowling and Eli got Cotton Candy all over me when he was playing with it. We spent the whole day together. When I got back to my apartment I saw the note and came straight here."

Olivia backed away from him a bit and looked at him obviously very confused. "How is that because of me Elliot? I didn't do anything. I left you this morning. I wasn't even there."

"Exactly Liv."

Okay now she was really confused. "What are you talking about? How does me leaving you this morning turn into you getting your kids back?"

Elliot walked them both over to the couch and took her hands in his as he sat down and faced her. "Liv I was so angry with you this morning. I was so angry because I needed you. I needed you there for me and you left me because of work. I felt like my emotions, my feelings were nothing when it came to this job. But about a minute after you left I realized something. That is how Kathy must have felt every single time I left her when I got a call. She would plead with me to stay, beg me to not answer the phone. She didn't understand that I had to. That with a job like ours you sometimes have to sacrifice certain things because what we do makes such a difference. For the first time I understood what it felt like to be her all those years. For the first time I saw this job from her eyes. About ten seconds after that I went to Queens to talk to her. Apologize and explain to her why I do this job. Why I had to leave. I opened up about everything. Told her how much I need my kids. Told her how sorry I was for hurting her all those times. Told her how even though we weren't in love anymore how I still loved her and wanted to protect her and my children. That is when she was able to forgive me and told me I could spend the day with the kids. Don't you see Liv? If you didn't leave this morning. That wouldn't have happened."

No matter how hard she tried Olivia couldn't hold back her tears any longer. A single tear fell down her cheek and Elliot wiped it away with his finger. "Why are you crying?"

"Kathy didn't want you to leave because she loved you Elliot. You had children together and she needed your help. Why did you need me so bad? Why did me leaving make you realize all these things?"

Elliot wasn't ready for that question. He wasn't ready to tell her that much. He wasn't ready to tell her how much he loved her. How he needed her at his lowest point because she was the light into his soul. She was his everything. He was so in love with her that it hurt. Even Kathy saw it. Even Kathy knew.

"She told me to tell you she says thank you."

"What? Who?"

"Kathy."

Olivia removed her hands from his and gave him a look of pure confusion and disbelief. "Why?"

"I don't know how she knew but when I was leaving this morning she called me back to the house and told me to thank you because she knew that you were the reason I was there. She said that she knew that you didn't make me or tell me to go, but she knew that something happened with you to get me to open up to her. She told me..."

"She told you what El?"

"She told me that she was okay with it." He couldn't say it. He couldn't tell her and have her run. Not after all this. He couldn't lose her now.

"Okay with what Elliot?" He just stared at the floor and got up off the couch beginning to pace. "Elliot. She was okay with what?"

"I can't Liv. I can't." His pace quickened.

"Can't what El? Tell me. What else could there possibly be that could compare to what.."

"She was okay with the fact that I was in love with you."

The words came out as almost a whisper. He had stopped moving and now had his hand over his face and the other on his hip. She wanted to say so much to him. Wanted to tell him how she loved him. How she couldn't believe he felt the same. She wanted to kiss him. Instead she just stood there. Unable to move, unable to speak.

"I..I'm sorry. I'll let myself out. I didn't..."

Olivia finally woke up from her trance when she saw him heading for the door. She leap off the couch and place herself between him and the door. No words were said. They just stared. Blue and brown mixing together. So much emotion in both their eyes. So much truth. So much passion. So much love. Elliot broke the stare and looked down to the floor.

"Liv, I understand. Do you want me to leave? Of course you do? It's okay I know you don't feel the same. You probably think I'm crazy? I should...." Before he could finish his rambling her finger was on his lips.

"Stabler are you going to shut up and kiss me or are we going to stand here in the doorway and play twenty questions all night?"

When he looked up at her she had a sweet smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Well, I do love that game." He moved his hands to cup her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"We'll have plenty of time for games El."

He slowly inched his lips closer to hers and he rubbed his thumb along her cheek. "I love you Olivia. I should have told you a long time ago. That is why I couldn't stay married to Kathy. I couldn't be with her knowing I was in love with you. I am willing to spend a lifetime playing games with you Liv. Damn Olivia I love you so much."

Her lips were brushing against his as she spoke. "Elliot, you have no idea how long I have been wanting to hear you say that. I was too afraid. Too afraid you didn't feel the same. Too afraid that it would ruin our partnership, our friendship. Too scared to fall for my best friend, but I did. No matter how hard I tried to stop it I fell in love with you Elliot."

With that the distance between their lips became nothing but a distant memory. The kiss was so passionate and filled with all the love and emotion that the two of them shared. Elliot grazed his tongue along her lower lip waiting for acceptance and she opened her mouth to him. The kiss deepened and their pace quickened as their tongues fought for dominance. It seemed like a lifetime before they pulled apart only because they needed oxygen. Elliot placed his forehead against hers and cupped her face once more. A tear fell down his cheek onto her nose.

"I never thought you felt the same. I never thought this would happen."

"Neither did I Elliot. Neither did I. I'm glad that you told me. I'm glad that you finally told me everything."

"What about work? What about being partners?"

"Seriously El, what is it with you and twenty questions."

Elliot pulled her smiling lips to his and again their lips met, filled with even more love, desire and passion than the first. There was plenty of time to think of those things. Plenty of time to answer those questions and all the others that this step forward in their relationship was going to cause. If Elliot had it his way it would be a life time worth of questions. That time though wasn't now. Right now it was about him and her. Their love for each other and how happy he was that he finally told her. He finally told her everything.

------------------------------------------

TBC?

_Well what did you think? I am not sure yet if I want to keep going. I have a couple ideas going through my head. Perhaps Some fun E/O lovin' ? lol _

_I am not sure yet if I want to stop it here or keep going. What do you guys think???  
_


End file.
